Described below is a method of retransmitting an original frame, in particular for enhanced uplink channel (E-DCH) for 3rd generation project partnership (3GPP) frequency division duplex (FDD).
Proposals have been made that in E-DCH retransmission of a data transmission for enhanced dedicated physical data channel (E-DPDCH), where at least one of the original transmission or the retransmission is in compressed mode, should be on the basis that the mapping of data to slots is unchanged, so that if a retransmission frame has more available slots than in the original transmission, no more of them are used than were used for the original transmission and the remaining slots are subject to discontinuous transmission (DTX).
It has also been assumed that the same method should be followed for retransmission of the enhanced dedicated physical control channel (E-DPCCH).